Countdown to Halloween
by Avandra the Mary Sue Slayer
Summary: How quickly can feelings escalate? Collection of BBRae one-shots for the BBRae Week Fall 2015.
1. Lazy day

**I'M BACK, BITCHES! Kind of.**

 **Soooo I saw this BBRae Week thing on Tumblr and since several people are uploading their stories in here (which I'll be reading and revewing as soon as I have some time) I thought I might as well do that too. I'm already uploading my one-shots on Tumblr, but since I'm two days late I'll try to write the delayed stories as soon as possible so I can keep up. In case you have no idea what BBRae Week is about, it's a "random" week (duh!) in the year when authors post one drawing or story a day with a specified theme. First day is "lazy day", so that's what this first chapter is about. I really hope you like it!**

There was not a single person in the Titans Tower who didn't love lazy Sundays.

It was on those rare days when villains forgot they had a job to do that Jump City's heroes could find some time to enjoy their friends' company -or, in Raven's case, find some peace and quiet.

However, the dark Titan sometimes liked some company, too, as long as it didn't get too overwhelming. Usually, her partner would be Starfire. This time, the alien princess was sitting on the circular couch, patiently braiding the empath's now longer hair, all the while placing some white daisies between her violet locks, forming a crown of flowers. Raven, on the other hand, had her head placed on her best friend's lap, which allowed her support for reading one of her ancient books while keeping her comfortable supine position. The girl had recently broken her leg on a fight with Cinderblock, and even with her healing powers she needed some rest before she could go on missions again. This meant she couldn't sit down to read in the brightest room of the whole tower, so resting her head on her best friend's lap was the best option.

It was an unlikely sight, but sometimes the Azarathian girl would allow some of her friends to have a certain degree of closeness with her, as long as they didn't push it too hard. Since Starfire was too concentrated on her task to say a single word, the young sorceress was happy.

Alas, the peace wouldn't last.

* * *

The three boys walked in the common room with huge bowls of popcorn, shouting and laughing their way to the couch. Being the control freak he was, Robin thought it unacceptable for the team not to have something to do on Sunday, so he decided that movies would be a good option for the team to bond.

Which annoyed Raven to no end.

The Boy Wonder happily pranced towards the couch where his girlfriend awaited, only to find an intruder on _his_ spot.

"What are you doing in there?" he blurted out in his righteous indignation.

The empath looked up at her leader.

"I agreed to let Starfire braid my hair as long as she kept quiet during the process" was her only response.

"But…" Robin stuttered "But that's supposed to be _my_ spot!"

"Boyfriend Robin" Starfire talked for the first time, motioning an empty spot on the couch beside her "Would you be so kind to join me? You may put your arm around my shoulders and caress my hair"

Of course, the redhead wasn't stupid - she knew how stubborn her boyfriend and her best friend were, so she intervened in order to avoid a bigger fight and two grumpy teammates. It was better that way. Besides, she loved it when Robin played with her hair.

A split-second later, the boy was sitting beside her. The other two males just watched the whole scene, not fully understanding what was happening, as Cyborg was too weirded out by his friend's territorial nature and Beast Boy was too distracted by the sight of Raven wearing a crown of flowers for no apparent reason and looking rather attractive in her comfortable position.

So distracted the green changeling was that he didn't notice Cyborg sitting down next to Robin until he decided to make his way to the couch and found that there was no room for him.

"Aw, come on!" he complained "Raven, you've left no room for me!"

"Yeah, how thoughtless of me to wear a cast and not be able to sit down" she replied, rolling her eyes. She didn't seem too eager to continue with their little argument.

"Come on, B, just sit on the floor or something" Cyborg chimed in "The movie's about to start!"

The changeling glared at his friends, but suddenly a cunning smirk began to form on his face. He glanced at Raven, who was now ignoring both him and the TV and she was fully invested in her book. Good. He took a couple steps, as if actually moving towards the floor in front of the couch, and then he put his evil plan into action.

"Meow!"

"BEAST BOY! WHAT THE-"

The green kitten lept on the couch, making Robin drop his bowl of popcorn. He jumped again, landing on his objective - Raven's stomach.

"What do you think you're-"

The magician went dead silent in the moment she saw it. How dare he do THE FACE? She tried to resist it, but she had always loved cats - and he knew it. She fell under his spell.

With his tiny paws, kitten Beast Boy pushed Raven's book so she'd raise it and let him get closer. As if hypnotized, she obliged. The happy kitty was know kneading on her chest and purring loudly.

"Grass stain, quit it!" To say Cyborg was scandalized by his friend's boldness would be an understatement. After all, Raven was his _lil' sis'._

"It's okay, Cyborg" she calmly replied, now petting the happy kitty "He's not bugging me"

"B-but…"

The half-robot went pale. What in the world was going on?

Robin, on the other hand, had decided to focus on the movie, as well as his overjoyed girlfriend's hair. Ignorance really was bliss.

* * *

Beast Boy just stayed in his feline form the entire afternoon. Even long after the movie was over, Raven was still absentmindedly petting him as she read her book. Her touch was so relaxing that he just dozed off.

And that was when he morphed back into his human form, and she realized that his head had been resting on her chest the whole time.

"BEAST BOY!"

Raven's shout could be heard through the whole tower. This time, both Robin and Cyborg decided that it was better not to know.

 **And that's it for Day 1. Please leave a review, I'd really appreciate your feedback. See you!**


	2. Flu season

**Second entry! I've just got some inspiration for the third one so I'll try to write it today. I'm really sorry for the delay, but since these lastr days have been so hectic for me I've decided to take it easy today. I hope I can make it up for you with this chapter! Oh, and don't forget your reviews, they're always more than welcome! Enjoy!**

Last summer in Jump City had been what every single person would expect from a summer: warm, fun, sunny and long. Music festivals, art expositions, color runs, beach days and Comic Cons filled the city and made it possible for everyone living in it to have a great time doing their favorite activities.

However, it is well known that after a long summer comes an even longer winter.

It started off subtly enough. A slight temperature drop that announced it was not advisable to sunbathe anymore. However, it didn't faze Jump City's inhabitants, and most still wore their summer garments. Soon enough, though, it became evident that going out without a jacket was just not the sensible thing to do.

Still, Beast Boy wasn't known for being sensible.

Since summer was by far his favorite season, he had refused to accept that it was over. He had gone to the beach and worn light summer clothes longer than anyone in the Titans Tower, with Starfire as his only company. He didn't have the girl's capacity to withstand the cold, and he didn't really need the sun beams to function like she did. So when the weather got worse and it started to rain, the consequences of his stubbornness became evident.

* * *

It was one of those rare Saturdays when nothing bad happened and the Titans just had to do their regular training and their patrol. Robin had noticed that the changeling's results were worse than usual, and that he hadn't acted like usual during the patrol. However, when he questioned the green teen, he just gave him the excuse that he hadn't slept well. The Boy Wonder knew better than to continue his interrogation; the same way some people caved in under the pressure, Beast Boy tended to get defensive, even aggressive. Just like a caged animal. No, he didn't want to start a fight with his friend. There was a much better way...

* * *

"Yes, I'm aware he's been acting strange today. He felt... drained" Raven said in her monotone, the slightest hint of worry present in her voice.

"Will you talk to him?" Robin asked.

"Do I have to?" the girl groaned. She wasn't looking forward to be annoyed nonstop for the rest of the day, like every time she spoke to the green teen.

"Not if you're okay with doing the housecleaning for the rest of the month" the team leader sternly replied. He really didn't like it when Raven didn't cooperate. If she felt she was right about something, there was no way in hell she'd ever take it back.

"Okay, fine" the sorceress replied through gritted teeth. While she did worry about her secret crush, having to listen to his nonsensical rants for hours wasn't exactly her favorite pastime. Neither was cleaning, though.

* * *

The empath crossed the hallway into the common room, where she found Beast Boy sitting on the couch, playing one of his videogames while he waited for Cyborg to join him for their gaming evening. The girl took a seat beside him and discretely observed him. His eyes were a bit red, and his nose was swollen. Raven narrowed her eyes.

"You know" she said "I might not be into gaming, but I think you're holding that controller upside down"

The young man didn't seem to react at first. In slow motion, he stared at his hands. Indeed, he was holding his special edition Megamonkeys controller from the top, and all the controls were reversed. So that was why he kept losing...

"Thanks, Rae" he absentmindedly replied while turning it.

Raven raised an eyebrow. She even ignored the ominous nickname he liked to use to refer to her. Now all the buttons in his controller were facing the floor, but he seemed completely unaware of this fact.

"Okay, what's wrong?" she asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Uh... nothing, I've just haven't been sleeping well lately" the shapeshifter answered in an unusual monotone.

"Right..."

Rolling her eyes, the Azarathian stood up and got closer to the young male. She put one hand on his forehead and with the other she took his hand. This time, he did react by gasping. After all, it wasn't everyday that Raven would make any sort of human contact. Needless to say, he became red as a tomato.

"Beast Boy, it's okay. You don't need to hide that you're not feeling well" the young woman told him when she felt his sudden anxiety. "Okay... cold hands, forehead the same temperature as the sun... You're all red and you seem to have a runny nose, too. Tell me" she continued her diagnosis "Have you had any sort of body ache today?"

The boy seemed lost in thought.

"Now that you mention it... I've had a terrible headache this morning. Actually, I think my whole body hurts"

"So you've got the flu" Raven thoughtfully replied "You know, that's what you get for not wearing warmer clothes during the fall"

"Yes, mom" he retorted.

"I'm serious! Now wait a second, I'll make something for you"

Despite feeling terrible, Beast Boy couldn't help but feel curious. Something for him? What did she mean?

The poor changeling tried to stand up to follow the empath, who was now in the kitchen area, but he felt dizzy and his legs nearly gave in. He had to sit right back down and wait. Oh, wait. Probably his least favorite verb in the word. He hated having to wait, as his endless curiosity drove him to try and learn, or find, or discover, whatever was hidden from him as soon as he noticed it. Being unable to unveil his secret crush's intentions was torture.

Thankfully, it was over soon. Raven came back with a mug full of something warm and fragrant that he immediately recognize by its slightly spicy scent.

"Ginger and lemon?"

"And couple spoons of honey so you like it better" the sorceress responded. "You should drink much liquids, and ginger and lemon is quite effective when dealing with flu and colds"

The shapeshifter quietly sipped on his mug, getting more and more curious about the present situation. With her empathic powers, Raven noticed it and braced herself for the interrogation.

"Why are you being so nice?"

"What?"

Raven stared at Beast Boy in disbelief. Of all the stupid questions he could have made, did he really have to pick the most embarrassing one? Noticing she was blushing, the sorceress instinctively reached for her hood. But then she thought twice; in his groggy state, his friend probably hadn't notice her reaction. If she put on her hood then, he would definitely know how embarrassed and nervous she felt. And no one made Raven feel embarrassed, or nervous. Ever.

"Robin made me do it" she replied in her best emotion–hiding monotone "And if I don't do this you'll infect everyone. Imagine the news: the Titans taken down by their newest, most formidable enemy; flu"

Azar blessed sarcasm, it let her get into her role of the impassible Ice Queen.

She didn't expect him to find it funny, though.

"Ha ha… good one" he replied in a soft tone. A warm smile adorned his face, and whatever the feeling it was that Raven was detecting was even warmer. That was the problem with him, and why she never wanted to let him too close. He was so full of good feelings that he could easily melt her.

"Whatever" she muttered under her breath, trying to pretend none of his compliments could get to her.

Beast Boy finished his ginger and lemon and tried to get up, failing miserably as his legs were still weak. Fortunately, Raven was there to pick him up before he fell. Which meant that now they were really close. Which felt like heaven for Beast Boy.

Raven just sighed, not betraying that she secretly enjoyed their closeness.

"Okay, you really need to rest. I'll tell Robin to exempt you from missions and training until you're feeling better"

"How are you going to do that? You know how he gets when it comes to training and crime-fighting…"

Beast Boy then whelped. His crush's violet eyes were now glowing red, and she was displaying a very creepy smile full of sharp, serrated teeth.

"I can be pretty convincing when I need to…"

The changeling swallowed in fear, but he couldn't help but feel some relief as well. He knew for a fact that his fearless leader would never do anything to upset an already angry half-demoness. Raven, on the other hand, went back to her normal state. She seemed pretty calm, as if nothing happened.

"Well, go to your room and get some sleep now, I'll talk to Robin"

"Uh… could you come with me instead?"

Raven blinked. Had she heard that right?

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not feeling well… when you were making the ginger and lemon I tried to get up and my legs gave in… I don't think I can't make it to my room without help" he whined "Please?"

The sorceress' eyes were wide with surprise. Why was Beast Boy being so needy?

"Okay, fine. Let's take a bottle of water with us, though. You'll need to keep yourself hydrated" she gave in, not wanting to hear more whining.

The green teen put his arm around the empath's shoulders. She took his hand -mentally praying to Azar that he didn't notice how red her face was now- and put her free arm around his waist. Slowly, the pair made their way into the east hallway, where their rooms were located. Raven started to contemplate transporting the changeling with her powers, since he was heavier than he looked and he didn't seem to be making any sort of effort to actually walk. However, they somehow made it without him falling to the floor.

"Here we are, you can go now" Raven said, already feeling annoyed "Don't forget your bottle of water"

"Uh… can you stay for a while? I'm starting to feel worse now…" he pleaded, staring at her with the saddest face she had ever seen.

"Are you expecting me to watch you change into your pajamas and go to sleep?" a vein was starting to throb on her forehead.

"Not watching me change clothes, you perv!" he chuckled lightly. Raven seemed highly unamused, though. "Uh… just kidding?"

"Go. Now." she replied through gritted teeth.

The shapeshifter didn't need to be told twice.

Once he was in his room, the empath sighed in relief. He had been feeling and acting terribly needy, and while she didn't mind giving him some attention from time to time, it was starting to become overwhelming. She decided to leave to her own room and meditate for a while.

She had almost made it to her door. _Almost._

"I've finished changing! Now could you come in, please?"

Raven started to growl, but in the end she obliged. After all, it was truth that he was sick. She patiently followed him into his messy room and used her powers to remove all the junk from his bed. Then she pointed at his lower bunk and asked him to lay in there.

"I'll go get a couple things that I need. I'll be right back, okay?"

Beast Boy reluctantly nodded. Raven left the room and went to the infirmary. She took a water bag, some Tylenol and a thermometer, and headed back to the sick shapeshifter's room. She then put the water bag on his forehead and the thermometer in his mouth.

"We'll see if this works properly. Let's wait for a little while"

Sighing, she sat in front of the young male's bed to keep an eye on him.

"Raven?"

"Hm?"

"Since when are you so good at… well… this?" Beast Boy groggily asked. Not even sickness could end his curiosity.

"Remember last Christmas with Melvin, Timmy and Teether?"

"Oh…"

The year before, the three kids had visited the Titans Tower to stay in for Christmas. However, they had all caught flu and it had been up to the empath to take care of them until they got well again.

After some more silent minutes, Raven decided to check Beast Boy's temperature. She retrieved the thermometer from his mouth and glanced at it, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"You've got quite a high fever. I think it'll be better for you to take some Tylenol and go to sleep" she stated, giving him the medication.

The young man took the bottle of water and chugged down, swallowing the pill.

"You'll need to keep taking it every eight hours until the fever goes down" she reassuringly told him "And if you're in pain, have some Advil too, but not too frequently. Tomorrow you might start to feel a bit better" then, she turned to leave so he could get his much needed sleep.

"Uh…"

Raven blinked. Beast Boy had grabbed her cloak, making it impossible for her to leave.

"Could you stay with me?"

"I have more things to do!" Raven scoffed.

"Please? I'll feel calmer if you stay" the changeling insisted in the same whiny tone he had been using.

"Are you aware that you're acting like a child?" the girl retorted.

"Are you aware that you're being incredibly mean?" he protested, making her groan in frustration.

"Fine! I'll stay before you make me lose my sanity" she conceded, sitting back down as the shapeshifter happily let go of her cloak.

"Thank you so much, Rae!" he exclaimed.

"It's Raven" she muttered.

Once their argument was over, Beast Boy turned to sleep. Being as exhausted and ill as he was, he soon drifted into sleep. Raven decided to stay and watch over him. He was annoying, but she didn't trust him alone in his vulnerable state. He became quite dependent, and even clumsier than normal. Truth be told, she secretly enjoyed taking care of him like that, and she couldn't help but find him cute when he was sleeping. Besides, his pouts were a lot more difficult to resist than she made it seem.

Being with Beast Boy like that was nice and calm. So calm that Raven started to feel a bit sleepy as well. She rested her arms on the lower bunk's mattress, and soon her head followed, too…

* * *

Raven opened her eyes. What had just happened?

She looked around. It seemed to be early in the morning, but at first she didn't recognize her surroundings. After a glance at the dirty room, she understood that she had spent the whole night watching over Beast Boy in his room, and that she had fallen asleep while doing so. She took a look at him. He was still sleeping peacefully, and the water bag had fallen off from his head. Chuckling lightly, she retrieved it from the floor and put it back on his forehead.

"Get well soon" she whispered before leaving the room.

* * *

Later that day, the rest of the Titans found out about Beast Boy's flu. All of them were quite supportive, even Robin (but not without a few complaints that died down as soon as he saw Raven's eyes glowing red). They agreed to let him rest until he recovered completely. However, all of them were really surprised to see Raven's behavior around him. She was unusually soft and she was constantly checking on him to make sure he was recovering. One would even say that she was spoiling him, granting him everything he asked for. Since she didn't seem to mind, the three remaining heroes decided not to ask, least they provoked the half-demoness' rage.

And so, Beast Boy healed within a week and got back to his normal routine. He seemed really happy to be able to go out, so much that he didn't complain about training sessions for quite a long while.

One day, the heroes got out of the gym, where they had been training. The changeling eyed Raven suspiciously. She had been acting weird the whole day, she didn't seem to have her usual energy and her moves were slower than usual. She was also acting grumpier than normal.

"Uh… Raven?"

"Go. Away" she spat.

"What's wrong? You've been acting weird the whole day, and I'm getting kinda worried…"

"Shut up! This is your fault!" she shouted.

"My fault? What have I done?" he complaint.

Raven glared at the shapeshifter. He then noticed her reddened eyes and runny nose.

"You've infected me, idiot!"

The green teen blinked in surprise. Then, a smile began to form in his face.

"Weeell… I guess it's my time to spoil you now, Rae!"

As a response, Raven just sighed and slumped on the couch.

" _I shouldn't have kissed him in his sleep…"_

 **I think of Raven as the mom of the group, she's always giving advice to the others and preventing them from doing something too stupid. But this time she got a bit out of hand! Oh, and that last line was TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne's idea. Thank you so much for being such an awesome beta reader!**

 **Anyway, see you on the next one!**


	3. Decorating

**Are you in for some drama? Because I am. Also, I need to get this published now or I'll be late to work. Yay, I'm catching up! Please keep being nice and reviewing, it's the most rewarding thing you can do for a writer!**

Raven was going to kill Starfire.

How dare she betray her like that? She was supposed to be her best friend! How could she set such a trap for her?

It wasn't about the Halloween decoration. Every year, the Titans would put spiderwebs, jack-o'-lanterns and all sorts of spooky dolls throughout the tower, and being her favorite holiday, Raven was perfectly fine with it. Nightwing was quite opinionated on using bats as horror elements, but no one really listened to his rants.

It wasn't about actually having to decorate the Tower, either. Having an acute sense of fashion and style, Starfire commanded the decorating activities and distributed the tasks to carry out. Everyone agreed that the alien princess was really good at it, so they were all more than happy to help.

It also wasn't about the fact that Starfire had decided to overdo it this year by decorating the entire tower and not just the common room and the hallways like usual. Titans West's Halloween Party was a really big deal and the Titans East and all the Honorary Titans were invited, so every year they had to do their best. This time, the whole tower would be decorated, from the roof to the basement. Even the laundry room! There would even be fake monsters which would jump scare anyone who entered the area they were placed in. In the main event, there would be a scavenger hunt for everyone to participate in and only Starfire would know where the hidden items would be placed, so it made sense for the Tamaranean to have such an eye for detail.

No, it was all about the tasks distribution. Since they had to cover a big area, Starfire had decided to divide the group in small decorating teams and assign some determined parts of the tower to each of them. While Raven didn't really mind getting the lower floors, she had a few things to say about the partner her best friend had chosen for him.

Placing her with her ex-boyfriend should be considered high treason, even more so knowing that she was still hurting. What did she think she was doing?

However, it wasn't like she could actually complain. That would have made her look like a child, and if there was something that the empath hated was to be seen as immature. No, she'd just do her job as quickly as possible and get back to her life. And then she'd murder Starfire.

* * *

After their breakup, Raven seemed impassible, as if she didn't care at all about what happened. She even told her closest friends she didn't give two shits about him anymore. She kept her cool and polite mask and she went on with her life as if nothing had happened. At first, she even acted as if he didn't exist, which she was chastised for. Then, she just talked to him whenever necessary. The empath treated him with all the due respect she'd display with a total stranger.

When asked about other guys and talked about fish in the ocean, she just rebuffed such comments, claiming that she didn't have such needs. Secretly, she had sworn to herself never to love again. But the world only saw a strong, independent woman who didn't need anyone in her life in order to be happy and fulfilled. The kind of woman she had always dreamt of becoming.

To the world, the Azarathian was over it.

What almost nobody knew was that she had spent months crying herself to sleep and having to bite her pillow so he couldn't hear her. Nobody knew that she still dreamed of him, and that she still kept all the gifts he had bought for her, carefully hidden in the safety of her cupboard.

However, the half-demoness had long given up on his old flame. After all, she had hurt him badly and he hated her guts. Her horrible, complicated personality made it impossible for her to have a normal, healthy relationship. Having to deal with a demon that impersonated her rage didn't make her too good girlfriend material. But it's not like she could do anything about it. She had tried to explain, and he had refused to listen. And now she had lost him.

Trying to put a halt to her thoughts, Raven started to unpack the boxes that were already in the room.

* * *

To his credit, Changeling seemed unfazed by Starfire's decision. He hadn't uttered a word since they got to the laundry room. Maybe it was because they were still moving down there all the boxes with the decoration they had to use, maybe it was because he still felt uncomfortable whenever he talked to her. After all, he was still hurting.

She was no good to him.

She had never been and he should have known better. Her temper, her mood swings, her fickle behavior… everything added up, and yet he was convinced that he could change that.

He was just a kid.

The more he tried, the more she rejected him. Their personality clashes caused constant fights, and in the end it just became unbearable. As much as they loved each other, they'd only end up hurting themselves and their partner. It was a downward spiral that never ended.

After they broke up, he had refused to even acknowledge her presence at first. They altered the team dynamic. It took a very stern reprimand from Robin for them to become civilized. Changeling reacted by getting mad at him, too, but he soon realized he was wrong.

That was what hurt him the most; knowing that it had partly been his fault. He had refused to recognize it at first, but the more thought he gave it the more sense it made. He knew she was complicated, and that she needed to make sure her emotions were always in check. And yet, he had tried to change her. To get her to get out of her shell and open up to the world. To fully experience her feelings… But she never even tried.

When that happened, Changeling (who was still Beast Boy by then) took a more assertive, and even aggressive approach. He never did anything to hurt her, but he'd always invade her privacy and bribe her into spending more time with him and the rest of the team. And when she didn't accept, he'd get mad at her. At the moment, he had found it selfish and unfair from her. Now, he just thought he had been a disrespectful prick.

And now he had to deal with the fact that he had lost her.

In order to keep his mind from racing, Changeling imitated Raven and started to unpack the rest of the boxes.

* * *

Once all the boxes were open and the decoration divided in small piles, Raven decided that it wouldn't kill her to speak. After all, they had to coordinate their efforts.

"You know, I was thinking that maybe you could assemble the Frankenstein monster while I hang the spider webs on the ceiling"

"Sounds alright to me. Where should we put it?"

It seemed that both were able to carry a casual conversation, as uncomfortable as they were feeling. That was good.

"Star said it should go behind that washing machine" Raven replied, pointing at one of the laundry room's washers.

"Got it"

The pair went on with their activities, basically ignoring each other. It was less awkward that way. When Changeling was done assembling the Frankenstein monster, he tested it to see if it worked. Had he been with anyone else, he'd probably have tried to prank his partner with it. But since he was stuck with working with his ex, he just had to keep a straight face and act mature. Not that he felt like pranking her, or even talking to her.

When he was done with the monster, the shapeshifter took the jack-o'-lanterns and the bats and placed them on the washing machines and the walls, respectively. In the meantime, Raven was still putting the spiderwebs on the ceiling. Because it was one of the lowest floors, Starfire had thought that they should put more of them than in the higher stories, so her task actually took more time than Changeling's.

Suddenly, the sorceress noticed something strange on the air conditioner vent. There seemed to be a small crack on it. She made a mental note to ask Cyborg to repair it later. She was going to move on with her choir when she heard a strange noise coming from the crack. When she tried to inspect it, something fell from it.

A huge, disgusting, and probably rabies-infected rat.

"AHHHH!"

The fright made her momentarily lose control of her powers and she fell to the floor. Unfortunately, Changeling happened to be right under her at that very moment. In the moment he looked up to see why she was screaming, the collision was imminent.

Raven couldn't believe her bad luck. She had screamed like a little girl because of a rat, and then she fell from the ceiling and landed on her ex-boyfriend. She looked up at the offending rodent, which was already scurrying away through the exit of the laundry room. At least it wasn't in the same room as her anymore…

"Uh… could you please move?"

Right. She had forgotten the compromised position she was in right now. Lowly apologizing, she tried to move away at the same time Changeling did, which only ended up getting them closer.

It was the first time a situation like that arose. Normally, they'd both keep their distance, so they weren't close enough to make memories flood back like they were now. Kisses, caresses, sweet nothings whispered in the dark…

Raven couldn't believe how weak she was. True, she had suffered a lot, but she figured she had things under control after all that time. She had never expected to be about to cave in just by being close to him. She had never expected to want him back so badly.

Changeling felt his breath hitching. He mentally cursed her perfect face. He couldn't help but remember that their first night together had started like that, just by accidentally getting closer than they should have. He had figured that he had got over that feeling of urgency. He had never expected to still desire her so much. He had never expected to need her back so badly.

"You've got a cut" the empath murmured, staring at his left cheek, where there was a small red stain in his exquisite green skin.

"I guess it's from the impact" the shapeshifter managed to say, still finding hard to breathe.

"Sorry about that" she softly replied, using her healing powers on his small injury. Ever since they fell apart, he had ignored the tingly feeling her mending magic caused him, but that time it was too much.

Way before she could react, Raven was back on the floor. Changeling was on top of her, kissing her fiercely. She immediately gave into the feelings that kiss had just resurrected, and she kissed him back with as much passion.

The young shapeshifter knew it had been a terrible thing to do, but some time ago he had dated a girl to get his mind off his breakup. She was nice and bubbly, she wasn't complicated and she didn't make unnecessary drama. She was all he could have asked for… but she wasn't Raven. There was no trace of her sharp mind, her sarcasm or the hours-long conversations they used to have. Her kisses, her touch, the flavor of her skin… she was nothing like the empath. Being with this girl only made him miss his old flame more, so in the end he decided to break up with her as well. He didn't want to toy with the poor girl's feelings and hurt her.

As they took off their clothes, everything was getting back to him. He realized how stupid he had been and how much he had missed her. Unbeknownst to him, she felt exactly the same way. She had to fight back the tears, since right then there was nothing she wanted more than to be able to turn back time.

For the first time in forever they made love, they whispered each other's names and the old I love yous which had once been so usual. For the first time in forever, they lowered their guards and gave themselves to each other completely. For the first time in forever, they truly felt love.

* * *

Years after that day, they liked to think that their time apart hadn't been for naught. Through their pain, they had matured and become people who could truly share their lives with someone else. Changeling had become more collected and respectful of others' privacy, and Raven had learnt to open up and fully trust her loved ones. Ever since that day, nothing could bring them apart ever again.

 **I hope you liked today's chapter. It came from an idea I got some time ago. You know that Raven and Beast Boy's relationship in the comics is very different from the one in TV, right? I think it's because they're younger in the cartoons. Sometimes I think that they might not work together at that age, since they're both still not mature enough to understand and accept the other's differences (it's part of the reason why I usually prefer to write them in their late teens or even early twenties). I think that some years into the future, they'd be ready.**


	4. Hot beverages

**Another one done! This time it'll be sweeter. Sorry about before, I just learnt the hard way never to copy a story from the Docx entry, it messes up the format.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review!**

"You cheated!"

"You never said I couldn't use my powers"

"That's unfair!"

"Ha! Mark's a sore loooser..."

Mark and Ginny Logan were playing stankball in the Titans tower's hallways. Since she was younger, and thus physically weaker, Ginny thought that she'd need to take special measures to get the upper-hand. Mark, being competitive as he was, didn't like it one bit.

The Logan siblings took after their parents a lot. Mark was the living image of his father, with his trademark green hair and skin, pointed ears and sharp fangs. He even inherited his morphing powers. Only his deep purple eyes and his precognitive abilities gave away who his mother was. Ginny, on the other hand, was more like her own mother; extremely pale complexion, violet hair and telekinetic, empathic and healing powers. She was really good at magic, too. However, she did have some of his father's features too; her ears were pointed, her eyes were a stunning emerald green, and she could make slight changes on her physical appearance, making herself tanner or changing her hair and eye color at will.

Mark was outgoing and friendly, but also very disciplined (mainly thanks to his mother). He was very strong for an eleven-year-old and he had some knowledge of karate. His parents were convinced he'd become a physical prodigy when he grew up, much like Nightwing. Now eight years old, Ginny was born a wise kid. She had inherited her mother's smart and sarcastic demeanor and her father's curiosity, but she was terrible at sports, which was part of the reason she cheated at the game. Not that she'd ever recognize it; she was just as stubborn as her mother.

The kids generally got on really well, but like all children, they'd inevitably argue and fight sometimes. When that happened, they could stay mad at each other for hours. This was one of those times.

"Shut up! If you hadn't used your powers there's no way you'd have won, and you know it!" Mark spat.

"Oh, right, because beating someone who's three years younger and much smaller is such an achievement…" Ginny replied, rolling her eyes.

"If I had turned into a T-rex like dad I'd have won!" the older brother roared.

"You can't turn into a T-rex, you idiot!" That was the girl's favorite insult, which she had learnt from her mother.

"Shut up, you are the real idiot!"

"MARK AND GINNY LOGAN, WHAT THE TRIGON IS HAPPENING HERE?"

The siblings froze in fear, their little argument long forgotten. There was nothing in the world that could scare them more than that voice. All the creepy old ladies and the murderous clowns from the movies could never match the horror those words caused.

It was mom.

And she was pissed.

For a second, they just fidgeted on the spot, not knowing what to say. Then, inspiration came and they spoke at the same time.

"It's her fault!"

"It's his fault"

As a response, Raven narrowed her eyes, making her children swallow in fear. Whenever her eyes narrowed, someone was going to get grounded.

"Explain" she said but in a perfectly audible whisper.

"She cheated! She used her powers!" Mark complained.

"It's not fair, he's bigger and stronger than me!" Ginny remarked.

"She called me an idiot!"

"He wanted to morph into a T-rex!"

"ENOUGH!"

The Logans went dead quiet. Their mother looked beyond upset.

"If you can't be civilized, then you shouldn't play this game anymore. Who taught it to you, anyway?"

"Uncle Vic and daddy" they answered in unison.

Raven facepalmed.

"I knew it" she muttered. While she had enjoyed stankball in her teenage years, she still remembered how much the ball dirtied everything, not to mention the hell all those undies would be to wash later. And let's not get started with the smell… No, it was definitely not something her husband and her daughter's godfather should be teaching the kids.

"Well, no more stankball for you two!" she decided, earning protests from the kids that quickly died down when they saw her angry face.

As the kids slouched away, Raven started to feel a bit guilty. They were just trying to enjoy themselves, and then she came and spoiled their fun. However, when she picked up the stankball from the floor, all her regrets died down. Sometimes, you just had to be harsh.

* * *

The kids went all the way to the common room arguing.

"It was your fault"

"No, it was yours!"

"Who started the argument?"

"Who cheated on the game?"

"Will you ever shut up about that?"

As soon as they entered the room, they went silent. Their father was sitting on the couch, playing a racing game with uncle Vic.

"Booyah! On your face!"

"Awww, come on, man! You totally cheated!"

"And once again, I've beaten your sorry green butt, grass stain!"

"Not cool, dude! I want a rematch!"

"Why? Do you want to lose again?"

"Can we play too?"

The two friends turned their heads to see Changeling's "cinnamon rolls", as he liked to call them. He leapt from the sofa and ran to hug his children.

"Hey there! Where have you two been all day?"

"We've been playing stankball, but mom caught us and she won't let us play again" Ginny complained.

"That's your fault! If you hadn't cheated she wouldn't have caught us arguing!" Mark angrily retorted.

"Whoa, calm down, you two!" Changeling exclaimed, raising his arms "We don't need to make such drama about that. Just tell me what happened"

"We were playing in the hallways and she used her powers to hit me with the stankball" Mark accused his sister.

Cyborg snickered.

"Raven used to do that all the time. She really rubbed off on little Ginny, didn't she?"

The kids' eyes widened.

"Mom used to play stankball?" the boy asked in disbelief.

"Not only that, she was the best player in the entire tower!" Changeling reminisced, grinning "There was no way to escape her dark energy shots"

"See? It's totally legal to use your powers in stankball!" Ginny chided the still dumbfounded Mark.

"Anyway, what happened next?" the kids' father inquired.

"Mark said I was cheating! It's not like I can beat someone older and bigger than me without my powers" Ginny scoffed.

"You called me an idiot!" Mark protested.

"You were acting as such!"

Changeling grimaced. He really needed to tell his wife to try to control her temper. Even if they were arguing in private, the children's developed ears could hear much more than they really should.

"Okay, enough! No one's an idiot, you just have different points of view. Insulting each other is not right, understood?" they both nodded solemnly "Good. Now the only thing left to do is to talk to mom and convince her that you can play stankball and be civilized"

Mark beamed happily. Ginny, on the other hand, was furrowing her eyebrows.

"How are you going to do that? You know how cantankerous mom is when she gets mad"

Changeling blinked. He really needed to tell Raven to stop teaching their daughter weird words.

"Well, no matter how catacurous she gets…"

"Cantankerous"

"Whatever. We'll discuss it over a hot chocolate meeting.

Both kids gasped in amazement.

"Hot chocolate!" they exclaimed in unison, making their father chuckle.

"Don't you worry, my cinnamon rolls! I've got this covered. Go play with uncle Vic while I prepare the chocolate"

"Dad, don't call me that, it's embarrassing!" Mark protested.

"Yeah, he doesn't want Mar'i to know" Ginny chuckled.

"Shut up!" the boy shouted, blushing.

While the trio on the couch played together, Changeling took the chocolate powder from one of the kitchen cupboards and got to work. Chocolate always worked wonders for getting Raven to calm down, as she loved it. In fact, she loved all of his cooking despite literally being a carnivore. Thankfully, his two bundles of joy had too little demon blood in them to actually need to feed on flesh; so while he and Cyborg cooked them balanced, omnivorous meals, he hoped that they'd join the veggie side when they grew up.

* * *

It didn't matter that they had been married for years, Raven would always be surprised by her husband's cooking skills. There would always be perfectly set displays of fruits and vegetables. Even his tofu burgers (which she had agreed to try after his non stop begging) tasted good. He always found the perfect sauce to accompany each meal, and of course, he always knew what each person liked better.

October had been colder than usual, so when the empath found hot chocolate for four set on the table, she couldn't help but letting a rather ample smile to form on her face. Her husband and children were already seated, waiting for her to join them, which she quickly did.

"It's really good, Gar" she said after trying her hot chocolate "Thanks"

"You're welcome, Rae!" Changeling cheerfully replied. "By the way, I think the kids want to tell you something"

Raven turned her attention to her two children. They briefly exchanged glances, but Mark decided to speak first.

"Mom, is it true you used to play stankball?"

The empath went even paler than she already was.

"Who told you that?" she managed to ask, twitching a bit.

"It was uncle Vic. He said you used to be the best at it"

"And that you used your powers to win!" Ginny chimed in.

"It's unfair that you forbid us to play when you used to do it, mom!" Mark complained.

Raven pinched the brink of her nose, groaning. She was going to kill Cyborg.

"Rae, the kids do have a point" Changeling intervened "Besides, didn't you always say that they should practice more sports instead of playing video games?"

"Don't you get on their side! Who's going to clean after their mess? Who's going to make the stench go away? You?" she snapped.

"Well…"

"What if we just play on the roof?"

The two parents stopped mid sentence to stare at their daughter.

"Think of it. If we played on the roof, we wouldn't dirty anything and since we'de be outdoors, we wouldn't have to worry about the smell, either"

Mark looked about to hug his sister.

"That's good, but what if you drop the ball?" Raven was still unsure. She wasn't okay with her children dropping their laundry from the roof of the tower.

"Mark can turn into a falcon and I can levitate since I was three, we can retrieve it!" Ginny answered with a smug face.

Her mother sighed.

"Fine, you can play stankball outside. But you'd better not lose the laundry!"

The kids got up from their seats and did a victory dance. Raven couldn't help but chuckle. She really should tell her husband to stop teaching them silly things like those.

After they all finished their hot chocolate, Mark and Ginny left to search for uncle Vic, since they wanted to play stankball with "a professional". Raven and Changeling, on the other hand, stayed in the kitchen.

"You know, you're doing very well as a father"

The green shapeshifter blushed slightly at his wife's sudden compliment.

"Do you really think so?"

"I thought you'd end up spoiling them, but they're turning to be really good kids, aren't they?" she replied, smiling warmly the whole time.

"You're a great mom too, Rae" he answered, placing one of his hands over hers.

"Thanks. I think that having kids was a great decision, but… they're growing up really fast, you know"

Changeling chuckled.

"Yes, I know. But look at it on the bright side" he added "at least we won't have to change diapers anymore!"

Raven's smile broadened.

"Well… actually, Gar" she stood up and took his hand, and then she placed it on her belly "we might have to do that again.

The man looked as if he was going to faint. Then he suddenly stood up, grabbed his wife and lifted her bridal-style.

"HAVE YOU HEARD THAT, KIDS? WE'RE GOING TO HAVE ANOTHER CINNAMON ROLL!"

 **That's about it. I had a lot of fun writing about Mark and Ginny. I'm already making headcanons for when they grow up and form the next Teen Titans generation and SOMEBODY STOP ME.**

 **By the way, I was thinking about making one last chapter after the week is over. It'd contain the "deleted scenes" that didn't make the cut or that I only thought of after publishing the story. Let me know what you think!**

 **Keep being nice! See you on the next one!**


	5. Sunset

**And the next one! I know it's really short, but Flu season and Hot beverages were quite long (for my usual length at least, I just suck at writing long chapters). I'll try to finish the next one today, but I can't promise anything. Still, I hope you like it! Don't forget your reviews!**

 **WARNING: EXTREMELY SAPPY CONTENT**

It was a quiet evening. After a whole day of running after Mumbo Jumbo and getting Plasmus to sleep, the Titans were exhausted. The most they were able to do was taking a shower and sinking on the couch to watch a horror movie to set the Halloween mood. However, two of the heroes were absent.

While Raven claimed horror to be her favorite genre, the truth was that scary movies could terrify her, and since she wasn't looking forward to turning the tower into a haunted house again, she decided against staying with her friends. She wasn't alone in her decision, though.

Lately she rarely was alone at any time.

She had recently started to date Beast Boy. Overjoyed as he was, the changeling was always making plans for them and trying to get to spend some time beside his girlfriend. At the beginning, it was a little overwhelming for the empath, but they soon found out a way to balance everything out. Sometimes, she'd just give in and participate in whatever he had in store for the day -mainly after some meditation. In the surprisingly rare occasions when she felt she couldn't handle it, he'd just silently accompany her in whatever she needed to do, no matter if reading or meditating. This had an interesting outcome; they both got used to silence, and they started to feel comfortable, being in each other's company without having to say a word. Of course, they liked talking, too, but they had reached a point where silence wasn't uncomfortable anymore.

The pair was sitting on the edge of the roof, calmly taking in the breathtaking landscape. The sun was setting, and as the sky was painted in shades of purple and pink, the sea reflected the dying light, making the view all the more impressive. Beast Boy had an arm around Raven's waist, and she was resting her head on his shoulder. The moment was perfect.

Being a hopeless romantic, Beast Boy felt like saying something sweet to his girlfriend. He had decided to be patient with her, as her volatile powers meant that they had to take things slowly. So while he didn't mind not making public displays of affection, he loved making up for it when they were alone and she was feeling at ease. All he wanted was to make sure she knew how much she meant to him.

"You know" he started "chasing Mumbo with you was kinda fun"

Raven snickered. They had teamed up to defeat the pesky magician wannabe.

"To be honest, I preferred the part where we kicked his butt"

"We're quite a pair, don't you think? Kinda like Bonnie and Clyde"

The Azarathian suddenly removed her head from the changeling's shoulder and stared at him with one eyebrow raised.

"You're aware that they were criminals and they were shot to death, right?"

"Gee, way to ruin the mood, Raven!" he grumped.

Then it struck him.

"Jack and Rose, then?"

"Who?"

"Haven't you seen Titanic?"

The empath groaned.

"You have to be kidding me" she said, facepalming.

Beast Boy seemed lost in thought for a while. Then, he grinned at his sweetheart.

"I know! Ponyboy and Cherry!"

Raven raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Really?"

"Yeah, why not?" the changeling stammered, scratching the back of his head.

"Are you sure you're not just saying that because you've run out of couples to compare us with?" the empath questioned, smiling lightly.

"Not al all! I'm the one who tries to do his best and to make things better but never succeeds and ends up in trouble, and you're the perfect girl who struggles her way through a harsh life" he tried to explain "And we're both so different no one would think we could ever be together, and yet we are"

This time, the sorceress chuckled.

"Shut up and kiss me" she whispered, scooting closer to him. He happily did as she told him.

When they parted, Raven stood up and stared at the sunset. She then gave Beast Boy the sweetest look she ever had.

"Stay gold, Gar"

 **I did try to make this longer, but I didn't like the outcome. I just felt it should end right there. And yes, I'm aware it's Johnny and not Cherry who says that to Ponyboy, but just bear with me. It's looks like something Raven would definitely tell Beast Boy.**


	6. Haunted house

**OH MY GOD I'M CATCHING UP I'M GOING TO DIE! I'll just post this before I slip on my vampire costume. I couldn't buy a proper one because I'm broke, so I'll just tell everyone I'm Drusilla from BTVS. I hope you enjoy this chapter, please leave a nice review!**

Beast Boy could have sworn he had heard something.

The first time, it had been very subtle, so he figured it was nothing and went back to sleep. But then he heard it again, very clearly. A low thud, as if someone was walking quietly.

The shapeshifter rose from his supine position, trying to make out what that sound was. His eyes were adapted to see in the dark, but he still had to blink a couple times to find the source of the noise.

What he saw made him yelp.

He couldn't make out what it was exactly, but he could clearly see some sort of shadow beside his door, slowly crawling in his direction. He shot out of bed, already trying to create an escape plan in his mind, but by the time his feet touched the floor; the shadow was gone.

The changeling looked left, right, throughout his messy room, but there was no trace of the shadow. Was his mind playing tricks on him?

"He, he… That was nothing, I'm such an idiot…" he shakily whispered before heading back to his top bunk.

He was already dozing off when he heard another noise.

Scratching.

This time, the changeling was too scared to open his eyes. However, whatever was making the scratching noise was slowly approaching him, so he had to be ready to fight back or run. He shot his eyes open and… nothing.

He was freaking out, and when that happened he was never able to get any sleep, so he decided that it was time for a midnight snack. With all the lights on.

The scared shapeshifter made his way towards the kitchen, looking back at every corner to make sure nothing was waiting to murder him. Once there, he settled for some tofu waffles to calm down a little bit. The truth was that it was working; being there with all the lights on made him see things differently.

"I haven't slept properly for the whole week and yesterday we saw Wicked Scary 5. That's probably it" he chuckled.

That was when the lights started to flicker, until they just went off completely, leaving the green teen in complete darkness.

"Man, why did I have to say that out loud?" Beast Boy complained.

Suddenly, a pair of bright red eyes appeared in the dark, making the shapeshifter let out a rather girly scream and run away in the form of a cheetah, in order to escape the unknown horror. He sprinted through the west hallway, the apparition following suit, until he saw Robin's room. He turned back to his human form and frantically knocked on the door. A very sleepy and upset Robin emerged from inside.

In the moment he did, the lights went back to normal and the spectre disappeared.

"What?" the Boy Wonder groggily asked.

"Robin! You gotta call everyone! Something was chasing me!"

The team leader blinked, still half asleep.

"Something? Like a villain?"

"No! It was… it was different… I think it was a ghost!" Beast Boy stammered.

Now Robin was glaring at the changeling.

"Are you sure you didn't just dream it?"

"No, man, I swear!" Beast Boy screamed "It got in my room, and then I went to the kitchen and all the lights went off and I saw these really creepy red eyes and it started to chase me and…"

"Enough! Do you even hear yourself?" Robin interrupted him, now clearly annoyed "You were just dreaming! Go back to sleep right now, we've got training tomorrow morning!"

"But dude…"

Before the changeling could speak, Robin's door was closed again. He sighed, thinking of what to do. Raven was too far away in the east hallway, and Cyborg was charging his batteries, so he wouldn't wake up until the time he set. Maybe Starfire would listen…

Sure, the alien princess always listened to everyone. Beast Boy was sure she would believe him. Besides, if things got nasty they could fight back together. Having a starbolt-shooting, super-strong alien by your side was a very comforting thought.

Once the changeling made up his mind, he started to walk down the west hallway towards Starfire's room. He was so sure everything would be alright that he started to hum to himself. He was going to turn into a gorilla and kick that ghost's sorry butt…

Just when he was getting close, the lights went off again.

Beast Boy stopped dead on his tracks. Did it have to happen right now? Maybe if he ran to the princess' room right then, he'd make it in time before the ghost caught him.

However, the monster didn't appear behind him. Now, it appeared just in front of him, blocking his access to Starfire's room and his only hope of surviving the night. Just then, the spirit screeched. The sound alone almost made him jump out of his skin.

"AHHHH!"

The young shapeshifter didn't recall running so fast in his entire life. He felt his muscles giving in from the extreme effort. But he couldn't stop. If he did, that thing would catch him. So he kept racing, trying to outrun it.

However, it didn't matter where he went, the ghost always got there first. It was almost as if it knew where he'd go. The thought alone of that thing being able to read his mind was terrifying.

So desperate he became in his escape that he didn't notice the pattern the spirit was following. It wouldn't let him access to the area where his teammates were, making him go downstairs, farther and farther from the only help he could get. When he realized it, he was already trapped in the basement.

Beast Boy had resumed his human form and he had his back against the wall, panting heavily because of the chase. He saw the red-eyed shadow slowly approaching him. When it got close enough, it raised a pitch black tendril and caressed his cheek, making him squeal.

"AHHH, P-PLEASE DON'T KILL ME I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" he pleaded.

Suddenly, all the lights went back on, and the black tendrils retreated into a feminine form. The red eyes gave way to very familiar violet ones.

Raven was standing in front of him with a very smug grin on her face.

"W-wait… it was you all the time!?" Beast Boy couldn't believe it. How could the empath be so mean?

"This is payback for spying on me while I performed my purifying ritual on the beach" she answered, still smiling "Now we're even"

Some days ago, the changeling had gone for a lone walk on the beachside and ran into Raven, who was bathing in the sea on the nude in what seemed to be some sort of magic Azarathian rite. It wasn't his fault she happened to be there, but he had stayed there for a bit longer than what would have been considered acceptable. After all, it wasn't everyday he got to see such a view. However, when she caught him, he got the not so bright idea of teasing her and fleeing before she could actually hurt him.

The sorceress' voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"Oh, and by the way… don't worry, I won't tell anyone that you scream like a girl, as long as you don't tell anyone about my tattoo"

The shapeshifter nodded silently, not able to form words anymore.

"Great. Now go back to sleep" she turned to leave, but then she paused for a moment. She then faced him again, her smile even smugger than before "Sweet dreams, Beast Boy"

As the poor changeling got back to his room and let his heartbeat recover its normal rate, he couldn't help but imitating the girl's smile.

"Still worth it, Rae"

 **I'd really like to elaborate on Azarathian culture and their weird rituals. I like to think of Raven as someone very spiritual, but too shy to be open about it.**

**Now I'm off to my Halloween Girls Night Out :-) See you on the next one!**


	7. Halloween!

**Finally, the last chapter! I really hope you enjoyed this BBRae Week as much as I have, I'm glad I participated! Keep leaving your reviews, you've been very nice!**

The day had finally come. It was Halloween. The dead would rise and walk alongside the living, all sorts of monsters would take over the cities and villages, and mortals would appease their rage with offerings.

Or at least, that was what legends told.

Everyone chose the best costume and went out trick or treating or partying, or they would stay at home telling ghost stories or watching horror movies. Whatever activity was chosen, the outcome would always be having a terrific time.

Jump City was said to be one of the United States' capitals of entertainment. Every holiday was a big deal, and meant impressive decoration and spectacles throughout the city. People would always participate in the different activities they were offered. This meant the city's celebrities would be in for whatever celebration was in store, too.

In this case, it was Halloween night. The Titans had organized a costume party at the tower and both the Titans East and the Honorary Titans would be attending. This year it would be a thematic party centered on geek culture, and the Titans West had filled a box with lots of papers, with character names written on them. Each hero and heroine would have to pull out one and disguise at whatever character they got. A designated person of trust (which everyone agreed that it should be Raven) would pull out Titans East's and the Honorary Titans' (except for Jinx and Kid Flash, who were at running distance from anywhere) costumes and send them to them. The sorceress dutifully sent all invitations along with the designated costume, but no one expected her to actually participate.

As usual, the situation had been caused by something Beast Boy said. When Robin explained the plans for the year, Raven muttered one of her trademark "oh joy". She actually liked Halloween and she'd make brief appearances on the parties, but she'd only accept to take part on some of the traditional activities since those were the ones that " made sense". Also, her costumes would always be horror–themed. So when she found out that she'd have to dress as a character from whatever silly crap her male teammates enjoyed, she was beyond upset. Generally, being told what to wear at any time would have a similar outcome.

Of course, it was Beast Boy's duty to frown upon her lack of enthusiasm.

"Oh, come on, Raven! Would it kill you to do something fun for once?"

The girl's first instinct was to remind him that she didn't do fun, but then something clicked in her brain. It was always him, always trying to make her do things she didn't want to do so she wouldn't be alone. He claimed to care about her, but he could be extremely mean if she didn't want to participate. He had once called her creepy, and then she gave away how much that had hurt. Was he really that clueless, or was he just that much of a jerk?

Whatever the case, that time did it. The worst emotion combo there could be took over her mind. Rage wanted to teach the brat a lesson, whilst Brave wanted to prove how wrong he was. As a result, Raven silently glared at the changeling, got up, and took a paper from the box. He didn't say a word for the rest of the meeting.

* * *

Since she wasn't into geek culture, Raven had to look up who her character was and what the outfit described consisted of. She could have asked her friends, but one of the rules for the party was that no one was supposed to know what the others were dressing as until the day came and they saw one another, she had to investigate by herself.

What she found almost made her take back her bold actions and refuse to even step on the party.

"This is… oh Azar, I understand now why the boys like that stupid movie so much" she moaned. She really wasn't looking forward to appear dressed like that in front of everyone, and though her mind tried to form plausible excuses for her not to attend the stupid Halloween party, she was aware that if she backed away, she'd be considered a coward.

She might not be into that kind of clothes, but her pride was a lot stronger than her modesty. Mustering up some courage, she started to work on the infamous costume.

* * *

And so, the day had finally come.

Everyone had their costumes ready, and they would now show them to the rest of the heroes. Robin happily pranced around the tower in his Speck costume from Space Treck. Like every year, he kept his mask on, which earned him some mocking comments from his friends. The Boy Wonder didn't actually care about that, as he knew he had aced the costume. He even got some fake ears!

Beast Boy was overjoyed in his Markie McRun from Back To The Past costume. He loved the movies and the character; to the point where he had attended a recent event in which the most famous scene in the movie -when Markie arrived to the future in a time-travelling car- was represented.

When he saw Robin in his costume, he couldn't help but snicker.

"Dude, you can't pull out pointy ears!"

"Shut up! At least I'm not wearing a life vest"

And so, an argument about who had the most ridiculous costume ensued. Just then, Cyborg got in the room, wearing a Jon Blizzard from Game Of Crowns costume. He even got a curly black wig.

"Will you two stop? It's obvious that you both look ridiculous next to me" he joked.

The two males were going to reply when Starfire appeared behind Cyborg.

"How do I look, friends?" she inquired, floating her way to the center of the common room.

"Wow, you definitely got the best costume, Star!" Beast Boy replied, impressed by his friend's work.

She had to wear a genderbent costume of Lieutenant USA from The Revengers. At first, she had some reservations about wearing something that would hide her skin from the sun, but since the party would be held at night; she decided that not getting sunlight wouldn't be a problem. She wore the complete outfit, along with the shield; but she had decided against putting on the mask, as it would grease her hair.

"Thank you, my friend" she said, smiling warmly "Your costume is most splendid, too!"

"Ha! She said MY costume is splendid, not yours Rob!" the changeling mocked his leader.

"No way, Star! I look much better than him, right?"

"Oh, quit it, you two! My costume is the absolute best!" Cyborg chimed in.

"I believe that we should see friend Raven's costume before deciding" the alien princess tried to avoid further fights "Is she still in her room?"

"Forget it, Star. She'll probably say she's ill or something" Beast Boy grumbled. She always said she appreciated some alone time, and while most of the time he believed her, he actually knew better. From that time with Malchior, he knew how lonely she truly felt, and he had done everything in his power to tell her that it was okay to open up. But she wouldn't listen.

His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Must you always put your foot on your mouth?"

Everyone's jaws hit the floor.

It was Raven.

In an enslaved princess Leila from Clash Of The Planets costume.

The sorceress was wearing a metallic bikini painted gold, a golden choker and some khaki boots. A very thin burgundy cloth hung loosely from the bikini panties. She even got a slave chain hanging from her choker.

"Friend Raven, you look glorious!" Starfire exclaimed, flying to her side to give her one of her typical bone-crushing hugs.

" _You wouldn't say the same if you knew how much your boyfriend's enjoying this costume"_ the asphyxiated girl thought, glaring at her blushing leader and hoping he'd get the hint. Thankfully, he did, and he quickly focused on something else.

When the alien princess finally stopped her torture, Raven took a furtive glance at a certain green someone. He seemed at a loss for words, again. She mentally cheered.

Cyborg was the next to react.

"Just where do you think you're going in _that,_ young lady?"

Raven blinked.

"Isn't the party held in here? I don't need to go anywhere"

"Leave your sarcastic replies for the grass stain, Raven, I'm serious!" the half-robot exclaimed "That costume's just indecent!"

The empath crossed her arms in a defensive manner.

"Look, you guys wanted me to participate in this stupid idea. My paper said I had to dress this way, and so I've done. And now you bug me because I'm taking part?"

"You weren't supposed to get that paper!" Cyborg whined "I only put it in so one of the guys got it and we could have some laughs!"

"Well, then you shouldn't have made an unisex box!" she retorted.

The metallic man was desperate. Sure, it was nice to see his "little sister" taking part in the thematic Halloween party, but not when she was wearing such a skimpy dress -if you could call it that- and lots of male Titans were going to be there. She'd get a lot more attention than what he considered acceptable. Looking around, he saw that Robin had followed Starfire to the kitchen to prevent her from cooking something poisonous. He only had one possible supporter.

"BB, tell her that I'm right! That costume's just not appropriate!"

The shapeshifter didn't seem to hear him at first. Blinking, he slowly turned to his best friend.

"I don't know, man… It looks really good" he answered, his pointy ears turning deep red "A-and it probably took her a lot of work to get all that together, it'd be a shame if she had to throw it away"

Cyborg couldn't believe his sensors. What in the world was happening?

Before he could form an answer, the doorbell rang. They had arrived.

Muttering something unintelligible, the man left to open the door.

* * *

All the Titans were now in the tower, wearing their costumes and having the time of their lives. As Cyborg predicted, Raven's costume had got a lot of attention. Even though she spent most of the night sitting on the circular couch, a male Titan would always appear to try to flirt with her. She dismissed most of their attempts, making Beast Boy sigh in relief. Just when he thought that maybe he could approach her and spend some time with her, _he_ appeared.

Aqualad a.k.a. Fish Dude.

He had got Bloodpool, the coolest comic book anti hero ever. The tight uniform showed off his lean but muscular body, making most Titan females gawk at him. He had his insufferable confident smile, and every little gesture from him screamed "smooth".

He was Beast Boy's friend, but that night he hated him.

Raven didn't seem bothered by his presence at all. They seemed to be enjoying some small talk, but she was blushing slightly and shooting small smiles, which meant he was probably complimenting her in a more than elegant way. The changeling's blood boiled. He left to the other corner of the common room, where the kitchen was.

"Cy, look at him! He's making her _laugh"_ he complained, sitting beside his friend "I've been trying to get her to laugh for _years,_ and then that prick comes and in a few minutes he's got her girly giggling!"

Cyborg then understood why the shapeshifter was okay with the empath's costume, but seeing him so down, he felt unable to be mad at him.

"I know that feeling, bro" he confessed "It really sucks to see someone else taking the girl you'd die for"

The green teen sighed. He felt like leaving the party and hiding in his room for the rest of the night.

"You know, grass stain" the older hero continued "The Titans East and the Honorary Titans are really cool and all, but you're the only guy I'd trust around my lil' sis'"

"Yeah, she obviously thinks differently" the shapeshifter spat bitterly.

* * *

Raven couldn't believe what was happening.

Aqualad, the hottest Titan ever, had noticed her. He was even flirting with her! The empath could barely follow the conversation, nervous as she was. Both her and Starfire had always had a crush on him, but he had never seemed interested in either heroine. But now, he was clearly focusing on her, asking her questions about magic and listening intently. He even told her a bit about himself.

"Yeah, in Atlantis we've got some spells for that too" he was saying "I know some Atlantean magic, I could show you someday"

Was he asking her out?

"What do you say?"

He was asking her out!

"Uh… well… I would love that, thanks" she managed to stutter, hoping he wouldn't notice how red her face was. He smiled one of his prince Charming smiles.

"Great" he replied "Uh… Would you like to go somewhere more quiet? You know, since those two aren't…" the Atlantean whispered, pointing at Jinx and Kid Flash, who were shamelessly making out on the other corner of the couch.

As if on cue, the pair left. Raven picked some frustration from Aqualad. Then they saw Robin and Starfire leaving, too, and she detected the same longing from the pair as from her partner. She felt apprehension, as she understood why he wanted to be alone with her. Was he only interested in her because of her looks?

Before she could answer, Speedy made the music stop. He had been teased about his elven princess costume, but he wore it with dignity.

"Everyone, listen up! We're not doing anything Halloween-related, and it's a shame!" he announced. All the Titans in the common room were silently listening to him "How about we play a horror game?"

The heroes started to talk at once. Aqualad saw his opportunity to impress Raven.

"I know! Today the spirits are supposed to come to the world of the living. I say we try Charlie Charlie!"

Most of the people in the room seemed to agree. Raven just stared at the young man, dumbfounded.

"You can't be serious"

"Come on, Raven, don't tell me you're scared of a stupid game" he laughed, while Speedy gathered the material required to play.

"It's not that!" she rebutted "You have no idea what you're suggesting, that's not even the game's real name!"

"Hey, it's okay to be afraid of the supernatural" he joked "But as I told you, I'm used to it. It doesn't scare me. Just play with me, I can assure you that nothing bad will happen to you"

"Do you even listen?" she gritted her teeth. Seeing that no one was listening to her warnings and the only other person with enough knowledge about the supernatural was who knows where doing who knows what with her speedster boyfriend, she decided to leave the heroes with their stupidity.

Aqualad didn't even try to follow her, as he was too invested in conversation with Argent, whose Crimson Sorceress costume was no less revealing than hers. She felt like a complete idiot.

"Raven?"

The empath turned to see Beast Boy. He looked worried.

"Don't you want to play with them?" she bitterly said.

The changeling shook his head.

"You told Fish Dude they shouldn't play"

Raven sighed.

"He's an idiot. He just wanted to impress me and have his way with me" her head fell "But I was a bigger idiot for thinking he was genuinely interested in me"

The empath felt a hand caressing her cheek and lifting up her head softly.

"He's the biggest idiot" he told her with a confidence she had never seen before "He just saw your looks, and he didn't even bother trying to get to know you. He doesn't deserve someone like you"

Raven couldn't help but blush at Beast Boy's comment. He also felt that his words were genuine.

He could be so sweet sometimes…

"Thank you" she replied, smiling softly and making his heart skip one beat.

"No problem, Rae" he sighed "Anyway, why is that game so bad?"

"Ignorants like Aqualad think that it's a new game someone made up on the internet" she explained "But the truth is that it's much older. It comes from Latin America and it was traditionally played by young women, in order to find answers about their future love life"

"It doesn't sound too bad" the changeling admitted.

" _It is_ that bad. You are summoning spiritual entities in order to ask the questions. It's not a small deal; if you do anything disrespectful or wrong, something really bad could happen to you" the sorceress cleared out "The supernatural isn't something people should mess with"

Beast Boy nodded in understanding. Then, a wicked idea crossed his mind. He grinned and put a hand on Raven's shoulder.

"I know what to do! We'll teach Fish Dude a lesson!"

* * *

Many Titans had gathered around Aqualad, whom they had named Master of Ceremonies. He was sitting on the floor with Argent's head on his shoulder. In front of him lay a piece of paper and two pencils forming a cross. On the paper there were written the words "yes" and "no" twice.

"Are you there, Charlie?" he asked. "Will you let us play?"

Suddenly, the upper pencil slowly moved towards the "yes" sign. Everyone in the room gasped.

"Okay, now make your questions, one by one"

"Why don't you start?" Speedy requested, looking a bit uneasy.

"Okay, since you're chicken shit" the Atlantean smugly replied.

"I'm not!"

"You're so!"

"Why don't you just ask the spirit?"

"Fine!" Aqualad spat "Is Speedy a total chicken?"

The pencil moved towards "no". The redhead snickered.

"See? I was right!"

"Well, why don't you ask something now, since you're so smart?" Aqualad growled.

"Okay, Charlie" Speedy nervously managed to say "So… are you a friendly spirit?"

Everybody in the room audibly gulped when the pencil moved towards "no". Argent tightened her grip on Aqualad.

"Do something!" she pleaded "That spirit's pissed!"

"I… don't know…" the Atlantean stammered.

The heroine was visibly scared, like everyone else in the room. Since the guy she was holding onto had no idea what to do, she decided to speak up.

"Are you… are you going to hurt us?"

The pencil pointed at "yes". Then, a shadowy apparition came out of nowhere, screeching like a banshee. It had red eyes and jet black tendrils, and it was reaching out to trap the heroes.

None of them had run faster or screamed louder in their whole lives. In less than one second, the room was empty.

The apparition turned into a laughing Raven. A tiny green ant emerged from under the pencils, and turned into Beast Boy. He was bending from laughter.

"Dude, did you see their faces? They're not coming back in years" he managed to say between fits of laughter.

Raven sighed, finally able to stop.

"Do you think Robin will get mad at us?"

"Nah, he's too busy making out with Star somewhere" the changeling replied.

"What about Cyborg? He wasn't even playing"

"Well, just a moment before you left, Bumblebee came and… well, they've disappeared together"

Raven sighed, smiling softly. At least the Titans West wouldn't find out about their little prank.

"Hey, Raven?"

The sorceress turned to the shapeshifter. He had one fist up, pointing at her and waiting. Feeling a smile forming on her face, she brought out her own fist and made it collide with his.

* * *

The pair spent the rest of the party together, laughing at the heroes who came back after realizing no evil spirit was chasing them and exchanging sly grins when the three disappeared couples finally came back.

Once the party was over and everyone went back home, the Titans West cleaned the tower from the remnants of the event. When they were done, it was really late, so they all left to sleep, except for two people.

"You know" Raven said "I've had quite a nice day. Thanks"

"Me too, Rae" Beast Boy replied, beaming brightly. This time, she didn't bother to correct him, as her mind was occupied with something else.

"I'm really disappointed about Aqualad, I thought he was more mature than that" she grumbled.

Before he knew what he was doing, the changeling was holding the empath's hands.

"Don't be! I told you, he doesn't deserve you!"

"He's a prick, on that I agree" she conceded "But it's not like I could do any better. He was only interested in me because I'm wearing this" she motioned her revealing costume "Many of the Honorary Titans tried to flirt with me today, but all of them wanted the same. I misread him, I thought he was different… but in the end it was all the same" she finished sadly.

"That's not true!" Beast Boy insisted "Okay, you look really hot on that outfit" at this point Raven's eyes widened and her face was bright red, but the changeling felt that he should keep speaking "But there's so much more to you! I know it, I've seen it, I…"

The shapeshifter was suddenly hushed by one of the sorceress' thin fingers, that she placed on his lips. The smile she was displaying was the biggest and brightest he had ever seen.

"You don't need to say anything" she whispered "I'm already hearing it from your heart"

Raven then removed her finger from Beast Boy's lips, only to replace it by her own. The changeling nearly melted into the kiss.

It had, indeed, been the best Halloween ever for both.

 **And this is it! I really hope you enjoyed my stories. Now, can you guess what the Titans were dressed as? The first to guess all of them will be awarded with a oneshot request! The ones whose costumes I described were Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, Aqualad, Speedy and Argent.**

 **I think the next thing I'll do will be to continue In The Blue Dark. Read it if you haven't already, you might like it!**

 **See you on the next one!**


	8. Deleted scenes

**Surprise! Here you have the deleted scenes from my BBRae Week Fall 2015 entries. Some of them just didn't make the cut at the time, but I stil considered them worth publishing; while others only occurred to me after I published the chapter. I really hope you like them, and that you leave some nice reviews. Enjoy!**

Lazy day

Beast Boy was running for dear life, chased by an enraged Raven. She was throwing all sorts of objects at him with her telekinetic powers, but somehow he managed to dodge all of them. If his life wasn't currently threatened, the changeling would be marvelling at such an accomplishment. But seeing his physical integrity was very much at risk (not that he could really blame the angered sorceress) he decided that running for his life was the best option.

The only problem was that he was so busy dodging her hits that he didn't even notice she was taking him to a dead end. At least, not until he hit the wall face–first. Slowly, he turned around to see a pair of glowing red eyes, a mouth full of sharp, serrated teeth and tendrils, lots of black tendrils.

"Uh… you're not going to Doctor Light me, right?" he shakily asked, remembering the sorceress' signature "scaring–and–traumatizing–the–crap–out–of–whoever–pisses–me–off" move.

For all response, Raven raised a tendril and trapped Beast Boy's leg with it, lifting him in the air and making him squeal in the process. Then, she hit him full–force with another tendril.

And then she just disappeared.

"Uh… what the…?" the confused changeling slowly got up from the floor, rubbing the area where the empath had hit him.

He was unable to understand why Raven saw smacking his butt as a fitting punishment, but he was glad to be alive.

Somewhere in the tower, the girl was laughing.

* * *

Flu season

"Wow, you've still got quite a high fever"

Raven was lying in her bed, with Beast Boy at his only company. He was standing next to her, holding the thermometer that had been in her mouth until seconds ago. She was shaking a bit and feeling like crap; in fact she had needed the changeling's help in order to get to her room. In turn, he had taken his task of taking care of her very seriously, for which she was grateful.

"Keep drinking small sips of water, I'll bring you your medication" the shapeshifter said "Is there anything else you need?"

"Could you make me some ginger and lemon… please?" Raven weakly replied. Why in the world was she sounding like that?

"Anything for my Rae–Rae!" he exclaimed, beaming happily.

"It's Raven" the sick empath grumbled. However, this only made the changeling's grin bigger.

Beast Boy's smirk turned from playful to somewhat wicked. He approached the sorceress until his face was mere inches from hers, which was _a lot_ closer than what she considered an acceptable distance. Feeling weak as she was, Raven just blushed and widened her eyes, unable to do much more.

"You know" he was practically purring and playing with a strand of her violet hair "if you wanted to kiss me so badly, you could have just asked…"

With that, he left the room.

Raven could have sworn her temperature had risen several degrees.

* * *

Decorating

Raven and Changeling were laying on each other's arms, revelling in the sweetness of their afterglow. Staring at each other's eyes, kissing or caressing the other were the only activities they were currently engaging in. No words were said; they weren't needed. Their actions spoke loud enough of what they truly felt. This moment was perfect, and they both felt that even if the tower fell down, they couldn't be pulled apart.

"Guys?" Nightwing's voice came from outside the laundry room "Star and I have already finished our floors, so I figured we could come and help you. How are you doing?"

Raven and Changeling looked at each other in horror. They didn't recall dressing up any quicker than that day.

* * *

Hot beverages

The Graysons arrived home from their family outing. Mar'i flew to hug her best friend, Mark, to near asphyxia. Nightwing rolled his eyes behind his mask. His little girl was starting to become too attached to the kid, but since he was the boy's godfather, he'd just have to accept the fact that something might happen between them in a few years.

The family soon joined the rest of the tower's inhabitants for dinner.

"Ginny, I believe my husband wishes to speak to you" Starfire said at some point, putting her hand on Nightwing's.

The Logan girl's attention was focused on the team leader, who was now clearing his throat. Her parents smiled supportively, as they knew what was to be said.

"Listen, Ginny" he began "I know you're the youngest member of our family and that you're not supposed to start your training until you're your brother's age, but you need to understand that you're a very special girl"

Ginny was now listening intently. Was he saying what she thought he was?

"You have certain qualities that none of your future teammates possess, and so I think you're the one who qualifies the best to become the Teen Titans' next leader"

"Oh, thank you so much, uncle Dick!" she exclaimed.

Raven put one hand on her daughter's arm.

"There's more" she said.

Nightwing nodded.

"True. I was thinking of making an exception with you and start training you now. You'll learn everything you need to use your powers effectively in battle, to lead a team… and to use detective skills"

Ginny couldn't believe her luck. Her dream had come true! She jumped off her chair and ran to hug uncle Dick, who warmly returned the gesture.

He had put all his hopes in this new generation of heroes, and he was certain that a bright future laid ahead for them.

* * *

Sunset

Having only read the book, Raven and Beast Boy decided to watch the movie based on the novel she had quoted before. Since their friends had already finished watching Wicked Scary 5, they decided to put it on the huge flatscreen TV in the common room. They invited the rest of the Titans to watch it with them, but having already watched the horror movie, so they preferred to dedicate what was left of the evening to a less repetitive activity. With that, the sorceress and the changeling sat together on the couch to enjoy their own movie night.

A while later, the ending credits of the movie rolled through the TV screen. Raven felt a sting in her eyes and blinked repeatedly to make it go away, as she didn't want her boyfriend to find out that the movie had almost left her in tears.

Not that it matter, since he was openly sobbing.

"It's just a movie, Gar" Raven said, trying to calm down the weeping changeling.

"H-how can you say that? It's just… I can't… The poor greasers… and that part with Johnny… I can't…" Beast Boy seemed unable to speak coherently anymore.

Sighing, the sorceress decided that it was time to take drastic measures. She hugged the shapeshifter tightly and let him rest his head on her shoulders, as she caressed his green hair in a soothing manner with her delicate fingers. It seemed to work.

"Are you feeling better now?" she asked as she parted the embrace.

As soon as they separated, the changeling started sniffling a bit. Raven groaned and pulled him in for a kiss. When they parted, he was smiling softly. He did seem to have calmed down a bit.

* * *

Haunted house

Raven was a bit unsure of what she was about to do.

She was at the lonely beach in the Titans island. The weather had become colder, and so it was not advisable to be too exposed to the elements. Even less to take a bath.

However, she couldn't perform her purifying ritual in the tower bathroom, she'd leave it busy for too long and the bath was a lot smaller than typical Azarathian ones, which looked like small Earth pools.

The ritual allowed her to rinse herself from any negative energy she might have held inside. It couldn't free her from her Rage or her demonic heritage, but it did make her feel clean from most ill feelings she sometimes harbored. The rite was to be performed in complete solitude, since baring the body meant baring the soul. It was the right way to do things, so she finally decided that catching a cold would be worth it.

This time, however, she decided to wear a bikini; just in case a certain green someone felt tempted to spy on her again.

* * *

Halloween!

None of the two knew how they had ended up on the couch.

Raven was sitting on Beast Boy's lap, straddling his waist. They were now kissing passionately. Her fingers got tangled in his green hair and softly pulled at it, making him purr in delight. He ran his hands up and down her sides, marvelling at the feeling of her smooth pale skin. It was a perfect moment, and the sorceress felt seriously tempted to stop time to make it last forever…

"BUSTED!"

The pair hurriedly put a halt to their makeout session. Raven literally jumped off of Beast Boy's lap. All the tomatoes in the world would have been jealous at the crimson tint their faces had acquired.

From the common room door, Jinx and Kid Flash were bending with laughter.

"Were you spying on us?" Raven shouted, infuriated.

"Of course not, we just ran into you guys and your little scene" Jinx managed to say between chuckles

"Yeah, way to go, you two!" Kid Flash snickered.

"Didn't you guys leave like one hour ago?" Beast Boy asked.

"No, that was when we came back for my purse" Jinx explained "I had forgotten it somewhere in here"

"What in the world have you two been doing all this time?" Raven inquired, rolling her eyes at the pesky couple.

Jinx just smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know…"

 **And that's all. The fragments from Decorating, Hot Beverages and Sunset were the ones that didn't make it to the original stories. I felt that Decorating was too emotional for something so comical, Hot Beverages was already quite long as it was and as I already told you, I didn't like adding anything up to Sunset after Raven's last line; it just had to end there.**

 **If you enjoyed this, please check out my other stories too. I will be continuing In The Blue Dark, so it'd be really nice if you tried it. It only has four chapters so far!**

 **Anyway, see you on the next one!**


End file.
